Graduation night
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Jean Kirschstein had finally ended the academy and was one of the top 10, but in his graduation night he cant stop thinking how things are going to be in the military police. Especially how things are going to be with Marco. Meanwhile their comrades are saying goobye to the others and drinking. Drunk soldiers. Jeanmarco.


Its seems like that day would never come, but finally there it was, the day that every soldier earns, graduation. After three years of working hard, of constantly challenges, of tears and some laughter, they had manage to end successfully they training. All of them were taken to Trost, in the middle of that city the stationary troops had a huge fortified castle. As it was a special day they brought beer and food for the young soldiers, also there was a band so they could dance, that night they could have a great time with their friends. For most of them it was a bittersweet moment, in these three years they had lived with they comrades. They sleeped, ate and even showered together, so it was natural that they set up friendship with those comrades that were more like a fraternal relationship and even more than that. They didn't have to hold up any longer with trainer Keith, but now they wouldn't live together with their friends. The crazy ones, like Jäger, would go to the scouting legion, but those who had made it to the top ten probably would go to the military police.

Jean Kirschstein had finally manage to get to the top ten, it wasnt easy, but there he was; sitting in a bench, looking how Eren was talking about the many titans he was going to kill. Anyway for Jean its was clear that such a madman as him wouldn't last a minute, probably he would jump over the first titan he sees, disobeying his superior and he ending up dying. Personally he didn't care, humanity wouldnt loose a big deal with Jägers dead. Of course that his personal stalker and fangirl, Mikasa Ackerman would be after him, saving his ass.

He looked at the girl as he lifted up his mug full of beer so he could drink, she still was a beautiful woman, no that much since she cut her air off, but her traits still look attractive and singular. He had noticed the exotic beauty of hers, and that he was the strongest of them all; but now he didn't care about her. Day by Bay he saw that she had a sick obsession with Eren, she chase him everywhere, she only talk about him, Eren here, Eren, Eren and Eren! No wonder that the boy was out of his mind! He also would be overwhelmed having and stalker. It doesnt matter how gorgeous a girl could be, he rather like to go for a walk in wall Maria before than having such a relationship. It was a petty that those two were at the top ten, they wouldnt take the chance they the offered them: being safe and living a cushy live as a military police in wall Sina.

It might sound coward, but it was the smartest thing to do. He earned to live a good life, so he could take his family with him so the could be sheltered, he could be able to wake up with a feeling of safeness and above that he could scape all the drama. In that dreadful time for the humany they only thing you could hear were tragical and dramatical story's, and he had enought of them, al right they could be as horrible and sad as everybody said but, was it so bad that he wishes to be a boy who hadn't to worry about dying? They call him a selfish piece of shit, but when you want to live a happy life you got to be one.

He kept on thinking about the relationship between the squad while he drunk his entire beer, at the very first moment he put down the mug Marco made his appearance with two mugs. Oh Marco, probably the best person he had met at the 104 trainerss squad; he was prudent, kind, patience, comprehending, attentive...Yeah he was a great guy. Since first day they gotten along very well and fit in perfectly: Jean always told the truth and didn't give a damn if that affected the others, on the other hand Marco always searched the way to say things in the most cheering manners, but both were always sincere. Although they were two different types of personas they understood each other better than anybody would expect, with just a look or a movement Marco knew how he was, Jean wasn't as perceptive as his friends, but when he needed him he was there for him.

-If you keep drinking like that tomorrow you will have a huge hangover

-I dont think you care that much- Replied puzzled the two-toned man .- Because then you wouldn't have brought another round, or are you planning something?.-

-Absolutley not, i knew you're would go for another drink, so i though that i should give them to you and taking care you don't take too much.- Replyed the freckled one with a huge grin.

-Now are you my babysitter, Bodt? It wont be that bad if i take just a little to much.-

-But you would give a bad reputation to our superiors, it wouldn't be nice to start like that our first day in the military police.-

-And? I would have the perfect pretext to sneak in your bedroom.-

As he said that Marco blushed and he took a sip to his first beer in his life. Jean smirked, he enjoyed making those kind of jokes, even though it was more an innuendo. They already were a couple since two years, it was indeed that nobody could know about it, homosexual relations ships were consider something horrible and if some superior had discover their relationship they would have been thrown out of the academy. That was the reason it was a secret, unlike Ymir and Christa they never hold hands or embrace each other in a long hug. Unfortunately it wasn't the same a friendship between men as one between women, the girls could play with the others hair, sleep in the same bed, hug each other; everybody though it was cute and a sing of a good relationship. On the other hand if a boy did just one of the actions mentioned before, rather doing it with a male or a female, definitely he did it because they wanted to date them, as if the man was a could creature, with almost any feelings, that couldn't express love to others than his lover.

Luckly that was about to change, that night they were graduating and the next day they would be at the military police, where they had double rooms; they would have they privacy. None of them had ever feel attracted to mens, they always keep their eyes on girls, but both had something that was far from just a friendship. They needed to take care of each other, both wanted to share the best and the worst moments, and they wanted to know everything about the other. Yes, they were in love with each other without caring about the gender or other aspect, despite what society said, they knew that being together was the right thing.

During these two last years they were able to still a kiss from the other but they barely had time for themselves. After the trainings they went to the showers, all the boys showered together so they couldn't talk much and looking was something they did less cause it would make them suspect. Even in the dinning room they couldn't talk much about their feelings or that kind of things couple's talk, but the worst was Marco's fangirls. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were the worts time of day for Jean; Bodt was tall and attractive, besides that he was to everybody, so it wasn't a surprise that the girls payed attention to him. He was shure Marco wouldn't left him, he was loyal and someone worth his trust, but Jean couldn't stop himself from telling the girls how ridiculous they were everytime they act like they were having a orgasm everytime Marco talk or smile to them. Kirschstein showing how lovely he was. Marco scolded him for being like that with the girls. The freckled angel said to them that he was focused on being the best soldier the king could wish and he hadn't time for a serious relationship. The only time they talked as a couple was when they were walking from a place to another when nobody was near, but they were just a few whispers. And thank god the bunk beds where doubles, so they sleep next to each other on the lower part, while Reiner and Berthold sleep in the upper one, it was like that since the first day of the second year. They choose to sleep with them because Jean get along really well with them and they where also kind, almost like heroes that always helped they comrades. So at night they hold hands under de blanked and huged. When Marco had his arms around Jean he had the necessity to not letting him go, like that act could take both away of all the problems in the world, while the other wished to stay like this the entire night, but at one point they had to free the other from the embrace so nobody would suspect.

Jean had never been attracted to a man, it's not like he got excited by seeing a boy without shirt or something, but the wanted to explore Marco's body. He needed to know him even better. Of course he had peak on him from time to time while they showered, he asked himself how would it be touching Marco o letting him touch his body, the was so curious about it. The only time they could touch their bodies was when they helped the other putting correctly the harnesses of the gear, they had to be tight when you used the 3Dgear, however it wasn't like they could be the whole day like that. Jean had noticed how well build Marco's body was, it wasn't as Reiner because seriously nobody can have more muscles than him, but he still was a little bit stronger than him.

That's the reason this night was important, especially for Jean, one they were in the Military Police both could be together in the same room and have their free days were they would have more time for them and their relationship. So he look back at Marco, who still had a light blush on his cheeks, and in the moment he was going to talk Mina appeared, Jean had to resign to drink his beer so he didn't ordered the girl to fuck off.

-M-marco, sorry por interrupting, but do you think that..- The girl was staring at her hands, with a dark red colour on her cheeks and everybody could notice she was nervous. That make Mina look very adorable.- That..you could dance this song with me?-

-Of course it will be an honor to dance with you.- Replied the most adorable of them all. He stood up and look back to Jean.- Dont drink my beer, okey?.-

Jean snorted as he saw him going with her, he wanted to throw the mug in to his face and if this couldn't get worst they played a slow song. He drunk his beer at one shot, feeling dizzy, but he needed it, he knew what was about to come: Marco was born and race in Jinae, a famous city cause they had a lot of musicians and dancers, people told the best dancers just studied there; so now everybody was going to see what an excellent dancer Marco was. That mean only one things, at least the half of the girls there were going to ask him to dance, and him being Marco-im-friendly-with-every-creature-that-breaths wasn't going to deny them. Jean was getting sick of that, he almost stood up and go elsewhere, but suddenly Berthold sat next to him.

-Do you mind if i sit here?-

-Do whatever you want...-

-Are you jealous?

That sudden comment made Jean's face turn from white to red, did he just exposed himself? Dammed tha was the last thing he needed. He grabbed Marco's mug, getting ready to drink all that beer in one shot, maybe if he get drunk enough he wouldn't remember this night, which didn't look to get any better.

-Mind your own business , got it?

-S-sorry, i didn't wanted to be rude. But if I have to sincere I think you shouldn't feel like that.- Responded the young man with his characteristic shyness.- Its normal be like thar, Marco always get the attention from every girl, even i get jealous sometimes, sometimes I wish people could focus his attention on me.-

Then Jean finally got it, Berthold though that he felt underestimated by the fact that girls were hitting on his best friend and not to him. As always he was a goody, in fact if Berthold had weren't so shy he aso would had fangirls. Maybe he wasn't as attractive as Marco, but he also was a kind and respectful guy, he only should have talked more and he could be the perfect opponent of Bodt. Jean shrugged his shoulders before he replied:

-Hmpf, i dont give a damn about the girls of the academy, Why would i want a relationship with someone who gets mad everytime i tell the fucking true? I was born this way, and if you don't like it then you can fuck off from my life.

-I see..-

-By the way, you are also going to join the military police aren't you?

-Indeed. Annie, Christa and Reiner are coming too.-

-Sasha and Connie aren't coming? They seemed very exited to get to the top ten.-

-They heard Eren's speech about the Survey Corps and they decided to join him. It's a noble wish, but ... I don't think i have that strength.-

-Strength? You men that you don't have foolish dreams, Berthold they wont last more than a few hours out there. The spirit of the Survey Corps is wonderful and being the heroes of humanity sounds nice, but let's be realistic; everybody who goes out there die in the most horrible way you can imagine. So don't feel bad if you value your life.

The though the night would be calm, but they were completely wrong about it. It was the first time drinking beer for almost everyone and they didn't know where the limit was. Reiner joined them and they started to comment every stupid thing that they comrades were doing, Berthold tried to stop them by telling them to stop being so rube, but they Jean was having such a great time that he had forgotten his freckled man.

-Its seems like Franz is one of those drunk that can't stop singing- Said Reiner pointing at Franz, who was actually singing a love ballade to Hannah, she look like she was going to vomit in any minute.

-You mean more being off pitch that singing. I swear if they star singing about how they love each other im going the hell out of h-. Jean stopped when he saw Hannah getting up like she was going to do something.- Oh shit, this is going to hurt.- And then the girl throw up over Samuel's boots, who was trying to stop Franz from singing. Jean and Berthold were looking at that with disgust, but Reiner was laughing out lout.

-Well she didn't sing, but you could say she puked her love for Franz.- And with that reply Jean started to laugh to.

-Reiner! That was very rude. The poor girl must feel horrible right now, you sh.- Then Mina interrupted Berthold by hugging him eagerly.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaan it isn't fair, Marco always has all the girl for him, It isn't fair! When i was finally going to ask him to enter in my room.- Said the girl whining. None of the three men weren't shure if they wanted to hear that kind od information.- BUT HE IS ALREADY GONE! How can e do this to me? You wouldn't do it, right Bertyyyy?

Mina was so drunk that she barely couldn't stand on her feet, so she hugged more fiercely to Bertholt, who had a dark blush spread all over his face. If that wasn't awkward enough, Annie was passing by and looking and them with the same indifference face she always had; but Berthold though that if the mysterious blonde saw him and her best friend, Mina, hugging, he would lost the chance to have a stronger relationship with her. He tried to stand up but Mina didn't let him go, Reiner couldn't breath cause he was laughing really hard and Jean was petrified thinking where the hell could be Marco. He didn't saw him since Berthold sat next to him, so he stood up so he could start looking for Bodt.

-Hey Jean!.- Called Reiner giggling.- Are going when the best part just started? Common, it isn't something that you gonna see more often.-

-I must find that idiot, who knows in what trouble Marco could be.-

-If he is as drunk as Mina you are obliged to warn me, i wouldn't miss Saint Marco plastered.

Jean nob as he giggled too with Reiner. He walked to the boys dormitory, that night each of the new soldiers would have an individual bedroom, but Marco wasn't in his bedroom. He though that maybe Marco got drunk and a mob of hormoned girls had dragged him, he wanted to go to see if that was true but he knew that it would be obvious for everyone that he had feelings for his friend. So he opened the door of his bedroom with a bad mood, and the he was shocked when he found Marco on his bed reading the book he gave him as a birthday gift. For a few minutes he stood there just looking at him, while Marco smirked, his plan went perfectly. He didn't enjoyed that much doing pranks to people, but he loved when was jealous, as he was telling that Marco could only be with him, and Marco really liked the feeling of being loved this much.

-Good night Jean.- Said Marco with a soft and friendly voice, making him look even more adorable than he already was. When Marco talked like this it was impossible to be angry at him.

-What are you doing here? I though you have drowned in the sea of drool that all those girl were making.-

-I told them that i was tired and that i felt a little tipsy

-Wait a moment, You lied? I can believed it. And if that's true then they didn't believe you.-

-Its the thruth, dancing and drinking can make someone really tired.- Replyed as he left the book on a desk.- And by now everybody has got to the point where they wont remember a thing from tonight.-

-Marco.- Said Jean cutting the brunette sentence.- You didn't wanted to be there more time?-

-What?.-The freckled boy didn't expect that question. He look at those amber eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of that question. But Jean didn't let him ask back.

-Its our last night with our comrades, probably we wont see most of them again. It is true that i barely stand someone, because i wont lose my time with people who think that friendship is kissing somebody's ass. But you aren't like that, you get along very well with everybody, you even like one of those admires of yours.- At the star he sounded very irritated, but in the last phrase he was more sad than anything. It was always like this, he couldn't be much time annoyed by him, it was almost impossible.

-Jean I..-

-Look Marco, you should be down stairs having fun with the other, not thinking how to make my night better or worst, you understand? You can't always be that considerate. Fuck that and be selfish and think a little bit on you for once.-

Jean crossed his arms and look down as he sight, someone had to tell him that. He felt horrible, at least he had a great time with Reiner and Berthold, but Marco was occupied trying to find the best excuse to sneak in his bedroom. He always had too much empathy, Jean didn't understand were does all that amount of kindness come. Then he felt Marco's strong arms embrazing his waist and being shoobed against the door, so they could close it. Kirschstein was about to ask him why did he do that, when a pair of lips silenced his own lips in a breathtaking kiss. Marco took the chance to explore Jean's mouth when he opened it, for the first time they kissed passionately during a long time. Finally when they started to need air, they open their eyes so their coul look into each other eyes and then they give a few short kisses before separate a little bit. The freckled one hadn't been that blushed in his entire life, they never permitted their kisses go this far, but it felt great.

-By being a little bit more selfish you mean something like that?.- Answered with a huge smile. That night had been the first time he drank alcohol and he felt more brave than the usual.- What I really want tonight it's the same than the other, being at your side.-

-God damn it Marco, you should said that before, i could have avoided the others before.-Jean hold fiercely Marco's shirts so he didn't move away.- Im already suck of all this, I not one of those that can hide things for a long time. I don't give a shit what they say or think, that never bothered me.-And the stop. There he was, protesting and complaining, while Marco was there listening patiently. He always did so, but what about him? Where was his empathy? In that moment he hated himself.- Im sorry...im makign your night even more sour, im shure that you want to be with all those friends you have or reading. And here you are, shit you are to kind.

-Jean.- Called Marco while he put his hands on his cheecks. He spoke with the sweetest and calmest voice that Jean had ever heard.- If im here it's because i want to be here. I really like my comrades, but there's nothing that i like more than being with you. You can't believe how happy i am that i finally can serve the kind, it had been my dream for-

-Oh not again that giant crush with the king, is there nothing more in your life?.- Jean cut him again, complaining rudely, but he was really tired of that shit.

-There wasn't anything else in my life, till i meet you. Jean you can't imagine how much you mean to me, I never had meet someone who was so sincere and determined in everything. In the last three years you had been the most important person in my life, from now on i can be with you everyday. And the only thing I wanted to do tonight was being alone in a room with you.- As Marco speak his went from pink to red, which make him look more adorable.- Now i am t the place i wanna be and with the one I want to spend the rest of my life.-

The two hair toned man looked at the freckled one with wide eyes and with the same red blush on his cheeks. For the first time in a long time he was speakless. He didn't expect something romantic like that, and he didn't like being cheesy, but damn it, if it was Marco it didn't matter. When he was with him he could stop pretending to be a thug guy that didn't care about anything, that the reason he felt he could give his heart to that boy. He knew Marco would accept him and tell him what he needed to hear. Jean hold Marco's hands and he smiled at him before he began to speak.

-I don't know what have I done to make you trust me, or how can i be so lucky to be with you, but I feel so thankful for it, you little pervert.- Added at the end with a mocking voice, he couldn't last long saying romantic stuff. But he knew Marco understood him, he could see it in his eyes.

-Pervert? Why do you say that?

-For what else would you want to be locked up in a bedroom with me?

-D-dont say it like that!.- Replyed embarrassed the one with black hair.- And if you didn't want me here you would have already kick me out of here, so don't act like you where innocent. Dont get mad Jean, but you aren't someone who can hide his feelings.-

Both of them laughed in unison, but at one point of the night they stopped laughing and gaze at each other eyes. There wasn't anything left to say, both of them knew what the other want and little by little they connected their lips, like they wanted to treasure this moment. At the beginning the kiss was slow and romantic, but as time pass by it turned to a more passionate kiss. They moved their hands from holding each other to be under their clothes, for the first time there were touching the skin under their shirts. Jean and Marco needed to touch the each other, and in less than a minute Jean had his shirt open and Marco was shirtless; there was nothing else that night for them than themselves. They touched each and every part of their bodies, like there were tying to memorize that body. After that night there wasn't any part of Jean's body that Marco hadn't touch or kiss, and Kirschstein didn't expect Marco to become that passionate when it comes to doing it, but again he was wrong.

Both enjoyed completely that night, hopping they could repeat the experience of that night. Their hearts earned to feel again the way they did. Although destiny seems to think differently about it and the next they de Colossal titan appeared, something that at the made Marco separate from Jean's arms. But such a stong feeling can't die, a human heart is even more powerful even if his body disappears, the love and hope that Marco had for Jean would die. A love dad keeps giving strength to Jean everyday to live and fight for whats right, a love that gives him the faith to continue till the they he freed humanity from those monsters and they can be able to meet again.

* * *

><p>Well this is a translation from my fic "Noche de graduación" English isn't my first languaje but i hope that i haven't done a bad job. This was my first jeanmarco fic.<p>

Jeanmarco is my OTP, I think they are made for each other. Marco always believed in Jean and knew he wast a great guy, and you can see that Marco was the most important person in Jean's life. So well i need to write about them because i fucking love them and adsnhjdfnfkjsa

So I hope you like it~


End file.
